By The Hot Spring
by BoNkErSfOrSeSsH
Summary: Inuyasha hits Sesshomaru with the Wind Scar. Kagome, being the kind person she is, tries to find him and make sure he’s okay. Can Kagome melt a heart of ice? Or will his coldness spread to hers?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay ppl this is going to be a Kag/Sessh fic. OOC on whose part? I don't know. You'll have to read and find out. And there is going to be some lemonade so no one under the age of 17. Oh yes I do not own Inuyasha and** Moonlight on the Ruined Castle **is not my song I got it from: The Hot Spring 

"Inuyasha, NOOOOO!! Stop, don't do it!!" But it was too late Inuyasha had already unleashed his attack.

"WIND SCAR!!" And that was it everyone watched as Sesshomaru was hit. His head was thrown back in a silent scream. His cloths and flesh were being torn it was all kagome could to not to look away. She had to see if he died or not, for if he didn't she was going to make sure he live, come hell or high water from Inuyasha.

The group stood there in shocked silence it was finally over and kagome went to check on Sesshomaru but when she got to where she thought he was she found nothing.

_How could he? Sesshomaru was his brother and he killed him just like that he killed him. Inuyasha isn't the person I thought he was. He just stands there and smiles like he did a good thing, just waiting for someone to congratulate him on his good work. Not even Sango or Miroku look to happy about what he did, and Shippo… he is in tears. No he can't be dead I will find him. I don't think I can stay with Inuyasha right now this will give me time to rethink my feelings for him. _Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Inuyasha.

"Well isn't anyone going to congratulate me on a job well done?"

"No you idiot, I was trying to tell you to stop but noooo you do it anyways. You just killed your brother why should we be happy for you?"

"…"

"I think I have to agree with Lady Kagome he was family and you killed him. I do not approve."

"Well no one asked you, you perverted monk." Inuyasha looked back to Kagome and said

"Come on it was either me or him would you rather I died?"

"No Inuyasha if you ever really paid attention you would have seen that he never really wanted to kill you, if he did you would have been dead a long time ago."

"Keh"

"You know what I can't take this right now…"

"Oh no you don't wench; you can't go back to your time we have shards to find, how am I supposed to find then with out my shard detector."

"SIT!!!!!!" And Inuyasha went face first into the dirt.

"Just for you information _Inuyasha_…"

She said hid name like it was something dirty.

"… I was going to say I didn't want to fight but you know what I think I will go home and if you fallow me I'll _SIT_ you all the was to hell and back."

"God damn it Kagome watch what you say that hurts."

"Good bye Inuyasha."

With that said she walked over to her friends and gave each one a hug, yes even Miroku not even he was that stupid as to try to grope her right now, she gave Shippo a long hug and promised to come back for him. She asked Sango to take good care of Shippo and that she would be back soon.

As she was walking back to the well she sensed something it was faint and far away but she would recognize it anywhere, it was Sesshomaru.

_I knew it. He's not dead. I still have all my medical supplies so I don't need to get any and I have enough food to last a week_._ Okay I'm going to do this, I just have to my priestess powers have grown and I am more that capable of taking care of myself. Before I go I will need to barrow Kilala from Sango I don't know how bad he is heart so I to get there fast. _

With her mind made up she headed back to camp.

As she neared the camp sight she searched the area to find Inuyasha. She couldn't sense him close by so she entered the camp an instant later she was tackled by Shippo.

"You're back, you're back, you're back."

"Yes Shippo I'm back but I cant stay long I just wanted to ask Sango if I could barrow Kilala."

"Yeah, no problem, but why do you need her?"

"Well I need to travel a long distance in a short amount of time… I found Sesshomaru but he is far away and I don't know how hurt he is so I need to get there fast."

"Are you sure that's wise Lady Kagome? I mean this is Sesshomaru and if he is hurt he might be even more aggressive than normal. Do you wish for us to go with you?"

"No, I want to do this myself and you guys need to keep an eye on Inuyasha I don't want him to do anything stupid wile I'm gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sango I'll be fine I have come a long way from the girl I was. My fighting skills are almost as good as yours and my priestess powers are growing every day."

"I know it's just your like my little sister and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know I feel the same way with you but I'll be fine, I promise and I'll be back soon I just want to heal Sesshomaru and then I'll be back please guys I need to do this."

"As long as you promise to come back for me…"

"Of course I'll come back for you have I ever not come back to you, okay enough of this I can sense Inuyasha coming back and I don't want to see him right now. Oh yeah don't tell him where I'm going okay?"

"Of course Lady Kagome we give you our word."

"Thanks"

With that said Kagome climbed on to Kilala's back and took to the skies. Just as she was out of sight Inuyasha came back to camp. No one said anything as they were preparing there beds for the night, everyone was laying down, each in there own worlds. Shippo thinking of his surrogate mother, Sango thinking of the a girl from another time that she has come to think of as a little sister, Miroku dreaming of girls, girls and more girls, and Inuyasha was just thinking of Kagome and what a mess he as made.

The sky was getting dark and Kagome was starting to get a little tired but she didn't stop. She was determined to get to Sesshomaru before it was too late. They were so close now but she couldn't get a good fix on him she needed to land so she could concentrate better. She gentle patted the side of Kilala's neck and said

"Take us to the clearing over there she pointed so I can get a good fix on Sesshomaru."

"Meowwwww."

She said in response and they landed. Kagome immediately jumped off and sat cross legged on the ground and searched for Sesshomaru. It didn't take as long as she thought it would, and it surprised her to discover that he wasn't that far away from what she was picking up it seemed like he was in a cave in the hills just to her left. Now that she has a fix on him she is becoming a little nerves. What was she going to say when she sees him? Will he allow a mere human to help him? Or will he just kill her out right? Regardless of what she told her friends she knew the dangers and the possibility that she might not make it back alive. But she needed to do this she didn't even know why it was stupid really he has tried to kill her and her friends many times. She should be happy that he is hurt and hope some other demon kills him before he heals, but she didn't all she could think about was getting to him and healing him. Yes she was nerves but she was not scared if fate decided it was time for her to die she would die but not with out a fight and it would be one hell of a fight.

They were now standing outside the cave and Kagome searched the area one last time before entering. She noticed another aura in the cave and by the fell of it it was not here to chat. Quickly she grabbed her bow and arrows and ran into the cave, arrow notched and ready to fire. The cave was deep and it took her a few moments to find them. she made it just in time the demon was standing over Sesshomaru claws ready for the killing strike but it wasn't fast enough Kagome let her arrow fly with just enough miko energy to kill the beast. The arrow struck it in the back and the demon was no more her miko energy disintegrating the demon before it hit the floor. Relieved she set her bow and arrows on the floor and slowly approached him. He was unconscious, that cowered of a demon was going to kill him wile he slept. Good thing she got here when she did. He was in bad shape, torn and bleeding all over it didn't look like a spot on him wasn't hurt. She set to work making him more comfortable; she laid out her sleeping bag to lay him on and started a fire quickly boiling some water so she could clean his wounds. After that was done she went over to Sesshomaru and nearly died from shock. He was awake and staring at her.

"Oh god…" I said

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a cold and pain filled voice.

"I came to help you and by the looks of it you could use it your wounds look like they are starting to get infected, they need to be cleaned out and bandaged. That is what I have come to do. And good thing I came when I did there was a demon about to attack you as you lay there unconscious."

He took a few long sniffs of the air and said

"You are my brother's wench. Why would you want to help me?"

"Because no one disservices to go through this kind of pain. I just want to help."

"Hmmm"

"Will you allow me to help?"

"You do not fear me. Why?"

"For most of my life I have hidden in the shadows and feared. No more, if fate chooses this moment to be my last, then so be it. I choose to accept it rather than run and fear it."

"Hmmm"

Was all he said but he was thinking those were very noble thoughts for a human but even more so for a human woman.

_Intriguing, why would she be traveling with my half-wit half-breed brother for? I must learn more about her._

"So will you allow me to help you?"

With a nod of hid head she set to work cleaning his wounds, starting with the ones on his arms and legs seen as the cloth was already removed from there. She gently, so not to cause more pain,cleaned out each cut with the worm water and bandaged them tying them tightly so they will stay on he had a long gash on his left leg going from his knee to his thigh, it needed to be stitched, if he were a human, but she just tied it a little tighter. He had several cuts and gashes on his face but they looked to be healing well his demon blood already healing the smaller cuts. After she finished that she moved to his back and chest.

"I'm going to need to take off you shirt so I can clean those wounds okay? I'll help you sit up."

She gently put her arms around his shoulders and lifted, surprised that he didn't complain but went along right away. When he was sitting she slowly peeled the cloth away from his skin. She had to be careful not to reopen any cuts that have healed part ways. He had lost a lot of blood already. She was shocked to see the wound on his chest; if he were a human he would have been dead. It ran from his right shoulder to his left hip and it was deep she could see some bone in places. She had to fight the gorge from coming up. When she got herself under control she cleaned it then she had to find a way to pull the peaces together and keep them there, she searched through her bag and found a roll of medical tape. She placed a strip every inch or so then wrapped some gauze around that. When that was finished she gave him a quick sponge bath to remove all the blood and moved him to the sleeping bag to rest.

"There all done. That only took three hours. Man how are you still breathing? That would have killed any normal man."

"I am no man."

"Yes I know you are Lord Sesshomaru grate ruler of the west."

When she looked to see his reaction she found him asleep.

_Well I guess being hit with the Wind-Scar can take a lot out of even you Sesshomaru._

Kilala has been sitting in the corner the whole time, ready to attack if he made one wrong move. Now that he was asleep she transformed into her smaller form and went to the bed roll Kagome had laid out, instantly falling asleep.Settling down next to Kilala she watched Sesshomaru for a wile.

_He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. The way his face relaxes it makes him look so handsome… wait what did I just think…no well yes he is a very handsome person. Oh well I think about that later. I might as well get some rest too. Who knows what to marrow will bring. I hope every one is doing okay._

With that thought she cuddled in to the blanket and fell asleep.

­­­

Night turned to day and the sleeping demon slowly woke. The first thing he noticed was the smell of a fresh kill something or some one had just come back from a hunt. Then he felt the worm air of a fire and smelt the aroma of cooking meat. He turned his head and seen her, his brothers wench, and remembered she had helped heal him.

_That must be why I feel no pain today she is a true healer. All my small wounds are healed and the large ones should be healed by tomorrow at the latest. How long have I been asleep? _

"Women how long have I been asleep?"

"My name is not women it's Kagome I will not answer to anything but that so you better get it right."

"This Sesshomaru will not be ordered around by a human woman."

"Then this _human woman _won't be answering your questions."

"Women you _will_…"

"Kagome"

"…answer my question."

"Get my name right and I'll answer your question."

"_Women…"_

"That's it I have done nothing but help you and you can't even say my name I'm out of here"

"Kagome"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around

"…"

"Kagome how long have I been asleep?"

"Umm… about a day and a half"

"Hmmm"

Kagome cheered up and went back to her previous activities. Humming as he cooked their breakfast. She had went out earlier and hunted a wild boar for when Sesshomaru woke up she wasn't sure if he ate it raw or cooked so she asked

"Sesshomaru do you eat your meat raw or cooked?"

"In this form cooked"

"Okay"

So she cooked the food and brought it to him, she also picked some fruits and filled a bottle with water from the stream, she took that too. She set the plate on the floor next to him and sat down. She opened the bottle of water and held it out to Sesshomaru. When he lifted his arm to take the bottle his face contorted in pain and he quickly put it back down. It seemed the wound on his chest needed more time to heal seen as it was the biggest. So with out a word from either person Kagome bent down and gently lifted him by the shoulders and held the bottle to his lips. He drank from it greedily Kagome had to stop him before he choked.

"Just a little at a time, slow down before you choke. Are you hungry?"

When he nodded she began to feed him small bites of the meat and fruit. He ate more than she thought he would and had to go get more. When he was done she laid him back down and went about cleaning the mess she made then she ate and washed the dishes. As she was putting everything away Sesshomaru asked

"What do you want for doing this for me?"

"Nothing"

"There must be something every human wants something they never give freely."

"Well this human does I did it because it was the right thing to do and it makes me feel good to do the right thing."

"Hmm"

The day went on and kagome was reading a book while Sesshomaru rested. She was so into the book she didn't notice he had woken up and was watching her. It was a very suspenseful book and when Sesshomaru spoke Kagome nearly had a heart attack.

"You can read?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Kagome screamed and threw her book in the air.

"Oh my god you scared the hell out of me. And yes I can read." She said as she tried to slow her heart rate.

"Hmm"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Hmm"

"Ha-ha very funny… wait did you just make a joke."

"Hmm"

"There you go again. Better stop or I'll start to think you have a sense of humor."

"Hmm"

"What's next a smile?"

Sesshomaru didn't know why he was doing this but there was just something about her that brought it out in him, and to tell you the truth he didn't mind as much as one might think he would. Witch is why he did what he did.

"OH MY GOD, You smiled, I seen it no denying it, I seen it."

"Hmm"

"Okay how about some food do you think you can manage on you own today?"

"I can manage"

"Okay then here you go."

She set the plait on the floor as she helped him sit up then she put the plait on his lap and he began to eat with no problem.

"Do you think you are up to a bath today no offence but you kind of stink?"

He discreetly sniffed the air, making a face at his smell, and said

"Yeah a bath sounds nice."

So after he finished his meal Kagome helped him to his feet and walked him to the hot spring she found not too far away. Kilala stayed in the cave. She was surprised at how well he was healing and how fast, he almost didn't need my help. When we got to the hot spring she let him go and he sat on a rock to rest. Meanwhile Kagome was undressing. When Sesshomaru looked up he noticed this and asked

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you with your bath."

_She is so innocent. She doesn't think twice about taking a bath with a man. But why should she, she is just helping me because I'm hurt. But why should I care she is just a human she means nothing to me. Yeah Sesshomaru keep telling your self that and maybe it will come true. She is beautiful and smart. But she would never be interested in some one like me. I'm a killer and she is pure and innocent. Kagome how could you make me feel this way in such a short time. You are the first person no to be scared of me to not fear me, no not you. You look at me like we are friends something I have never had or cared to have but with you I want It and so much more but I'll not do anything unless you hint you want it to. I will not make a fool of my self for a human. _

"Sesshomaru, earth to Sesshomaru did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I asked if you need help getting out of your cloths."

He looked at her like she had grown another head or something then remembered he was hurt and that yes he did need help undressing. Kagome had taken her cloths off but was wearing a bathing suit. Sesshomaru seeing this asked

"What is that you are wearing?"

"It's called a bathing suit I have to wear it when traveling with Inuyasha and Miroku; otherwise I'd be giving out a free show every time I took a bath."

At the mention of someone looking at her in that state of undress made Sesshomaru growl low in his throat, it was so low that Kagome didn't hear. After he recovered he said

"Oh okay"

_Good answer very articulate._

Sesshomaru thought.

"So did you need help? I also have a towel you could wrap around your waist wile I wash you."

She said this as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Sesshomaru who smiled to himself.

"Yes your assistance will be needed."

"Okay"

She grabbed the towel and headed to Sesshomaru. He had a plan brewing in his head and was interested to see how she would react to it. When she got to him she set the towel down and gently opened his shirt and gently slid it down his arms her fingers would brush against his chest and arms each time making his skin tingle. If he were not a master of control this might have become a problem. When she got the shirt off all the way she folded it and set it aside. Now came the tricky part his pants. How was she going to get them off and the towel on with out seeing anything? She was having a hard time keeping her body under control. If she didn't get this over with soon she was sure he would be able to smell her arousal.

_Stupid body stop acting like this it's Sesshomaru after all he wouldn't think of me like that. I should be lucky he hasn't killed me yet I would like to think we have become friends but if he found out I was getting excited wile undressing him he would be discussed and then kill me for sure. _

So with no further stalling she reached out and started to untie his pants, making quick work of the ties. Sesshomaru was a little startled at her forwardness but said nothing and stood very still. This was going to be a test for both of there control. After untying the knots she lowered his pants and again almost had a heart attack.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, why didn't you tell me you didn't have a loin wrap on?"

"You never asked"

Kagome couldn't look away this was the first time she has seen a penis up close. Her face was beat read and still she stared meanwhile Sesshomaru had to stop all the dirty thought going through is mind at that moment. They stood there for what seemed like forever before Kagome looked away and picked up the towel. Quickly handing it to him and turning away saying

"Lord Sesshomaru please forgive my rudeness I did not mean to stare but it was there and… I had never seen… please forgive me."

When he heard she had never seen one before confirmed that she was a virgin.

_Good I will be her first and last…what? Where the hell did that come from?_ _It must be my animalistic nature it has clamed her and now it will try to get me to do the same. She is beautiful and educated she would make a fine mate. Yes she will be mine but she must want the same I will not force myself on her._

With his mind made up he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked up to her gently, so he doesn't scare her, he put his hands on her shoulders, it didn't escape his notice how her arousal spiked with his touch and said

"You are forgiven now I would like to take a bath now do you still wish to help?"

"Yes of course, there's a rock by the edge of the spring you can sit on while I wash your body and hair. Okay?"

With out a word he walked to the said rock and sat down his feet in the water. He had his back to her so she watched him and admired his good looks the way the dying sun light gleamed off his pail skin and hair, he had his head back so his hair was pooling down his back and on the rock. Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and headed to Sesshomaru.

"Okay I'm going to wash your body first then I'm going to do your hair. To tell you the truth I have always wanted to wash your hair. Is it as soft as it looks? No wait don't tell me I'll see when I wash it."

She went about the task of taking off all the bandages from his body. All his wounds have healed the one on his chest and leg were slightly pink still but otherwise they were fine. By morning he should be back to normal. After all the bandages were off she got a bucket and filled it with water in the process she had to bend over in front of Sesshomaru giving him a good view of her ass.

_I wonder how she would react if I grabbed her ass right now._

She slowly poured the water over his shoulder and down his back then grabbed a bar of soap and got to work on his back. She lathered it up then rinsed him off. She then moved on too his chest she didn't want o cause him pain so she gently washed around it then she moved to his shoulders rubbing in slow gentle circles, Kagome kept her eyes on her work and didn't look at him she was still blushing madly and was quiet embarrassed, she has never done something like this before and was not sure if she was doing it right.

Sesshomaru was in his own world of bliss never before has a women made him feel this way with such a simple touch. He has had many lovers in his life but none had this kind of effect on him.

_If I'm not careful I just might loose control. But… is that such a bad thing? _

Kagome was finished with his shoulders and was a little nervous about going lower.

"Umm… I'm going to have to wash you stomach and legs now."

"Alright"

To get to the lower areas Kagome has to get on her knees, this almost did it for Sesshomaru to see a beautiful half naked woman kneeling in front of him like that, let's just say it made a very erotic sight, add in the fact that she was rubbing his chest and going lower, and his control was almost gone. Kagome was in a similar state. The heat that had been pooling in her stomach seemed to drop straight to her groin when she kneeled in front of him, she has never done anything like this before and it surprised her that she didn't make a complete fool of herself…yet. She noticed that Sesshomaru was making a low growling sound thinking she finally did something wrong she stopped and put her hand in her lap waiting for him to say something.

"Why have you stopped?"

"Well I heard that sound you were making and thought I did something wrong."

"No Kagome you did nothing wrong that was a sound of pleasure not pain. Please continue."

Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up all over again but continued to wash him keeping her eyes on her work and trying to avoid his piercing gaze. She quickly finished that and moved on to his hair.

"Okay I need you to lean your head back so I can get your hair wet."

He did as asked and she poured water over his hair. She started to lather the shampoo in his hair and loved every minuet of it.

_Oh my god his hair is so soft. He is so lucky why can't my hair be this soft? It's not fair, but at least I get to touch his hair with out him trying to kill me. I might as well enjoy this while I can._

Kagome was rubbing slow circles around his temples and running her fingers through its entire length. As she worked she began to sing a lullaby her mother would sing to her when she washed her hair. it was an odd song but Kagome loved it. She didn't even realize she was singing till Sesshomaru said something.

Cherry blossoms gracefully bloom o'er the fields that lie,  
High up is the castle wall, where have warriors gone?  
Where is the moonlight that brightly shone up high,  
Shone upon the warriors who drained the glasses dry?

"Where did you learn that song?"

"My mother sang it to me when I was younger."

"Its very beautiful please continue."

Kagome smiled and continued to sing.

White frost o'er the autumn camps freezing the whole night,  
Flocks of wild geese cry and pass just below the moon.  
Where is the moonlight that might have shone so bright,  
Shone upon the warriors' swords gleaming through the night?

Sesshomaru remembered this song from his own childhood; his mother would sing it to him before he went to sleep.

Oh, the moon is rising high in the depths of night,  
Silent is the ruined site lying on the ground,  
Ivies creep o'er the gate in the cold moonlight,  
Rustling are the pine trees through the windy night.

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru has started to make that sound again and smiled even more when she remembered him saying it was a sound of pleasure. Sesshomaru loved the feel of her hands in his hair. At that moment he made a vow to himself that she would be his.

To rise and fall is people's fate, the moon shines so bright,  
Looking down upon the world lying far below,  
How sublime the moonlight o'er the ruined site,  
How I love the moon that shines in the depths of night!

When she finished the song she rinsed his hair and said

"Okay Sesshomaru just wait right here and I'll get a towel to dry you off with."

But Sesshomaru had other plans he got up and quietly walked behind her so when she turns around she will be face to face with him. She did just that and got the life scared out of her, she seemed to be doing that a lot of that lately, Kagome was so startled to see him standing so close she tripped and would have fallen if not for the strong arm that caught her. He didn't just catch he and help steady her like she thought he was going to do no he pulled her flush against him and the only space between them was from Kagome's hands trapped between there bodies.

_What is he doing? Is he going to kill me now?_ _I knew this was too good to be true how could I even think he would want to be friends with a human. I had to try I'm sorry Shippo I'm not going to be able to keep that promise I made you but don't worry Sango will take good care of you. _

And with that she let her body relax, took a deep breath and waited for the killing strike. But nothing happened so she opened her eyes and looked in to the most beautiful amber eyes she has ever seen. Her breath caught, she didn't see any blood lust one would expect to see in someone about to make a kill instead she seen… could that be lust?

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"Shhh don't talk, don't think, just feel. I don't know why this is happening but I don't want to stop allow me to do this?"

To make sure she knew what he was talking about he bent his head and gently placed his lips on hers never breaking eye contact. He smiled the way her eyes got big and the quick intake of air.

_Good she knows what I want but will she give it to me. Let's find out._

He pulled her a little closer, and tilted her head slightly deepening the kiss a little. With no protest from her he gently brushed his tongue over her bottom lip. Kagome has never been kissed before this was all very new to her don't get her wrong she knows all about this stuff she's just never done it.

When she felt his tongue she instinctively opened her mouth, Sesshomaru wasted no time in his exploration. He traced every inch of her mouth not wanting to miss a thing but saved her tongue for last. It surprised and delighted him when she started roaming his mouth and before they knew it they were in an all out war for dominance. Sesshomaru not one to be dominated quickly made her submit by making a low warning growl hearing this Kagome quickly submitted. Sesshomaru broke the kiss knowing she would need to breathe soon.

Kagome was indeed out of breath and greedily took a long swallow of air. She was so embarrassed at what they had just done she kept her face buried in his chest witch just made things worse because he had no shirt on. Sesshomaru began to kiss along her neck and jaw line gently sucking on her pulse in the juncture where her shoulder and neck meet this caused her to moan and tilt her head to the side giving him more room to work. If he had not been holding her she would have hit the floor long ago, her legs began to shake witch caused him to hold her tighter. Suddenly Sesshomaru lifted Kagome; witch in turn caused her to wrap her legs around his waist, and carried her to a little patch of grass laying her down and kneeled next to her. She was sitting half was up resting on her elbows so Sesshomaru leaned over and deeply kissed her pushing her all the way down and climbed on top of her with one of his legs between hers. Kagome didn't know what to think this was too much then she remembered him saying not to think just feel and she did just that.

_For this one night I'm going to let myself enjoy this he is being so gentle I can give him this even if it is just for this one night. _

That was the last thing she thought and turned her body over to touch and feel. Sesshomaru noticed the change in her the moment it happened. She was no longer just feeling but reacting and touching back this made him grow bolder, he slowly moved his hand from her waist, where it had been resting, to her breast and gently squeezed Kagome moaned louder, her breath increased with each touch. She began to roam his chest with her hands and mouth kissing and nipping every spot she could reach. He began that low rumble of pleasure witch caused her to be bolder and capture one on of his nipples and suck gently, this was too much and Sesshomaru let out a small moan.

"You know something," Sesshomaru said

"Hmmm" she mumbled while kissing his chest

"you have too many cloths on."

With that he began to slice through her bathing suit. She shivered as the cold night air touched her already sensitive breasts. Sesshomaru wasted no time in attacking her breast first touching and squeezing then kissing and sucking. Kagome was on cloud nine she had never felt such a thing in her life. She threw her head back in a silent scream when Sesshomaru nipped her oversensitive nipple this caught his attention and whispered to her sending shivers down her spine as his warm breath hit her ear.

"Don't hold back I want you to scream for me."

Kagome couldn't answer she just continued to kiss every inch of exposed skin she could find. She needed this to move faster, the fire burning between her legs was becoming unbearable, she needed some kind of release, so she started to grind her hips against his leg it was working, she began to moan louder, he began to move his hips in time with her movements. The sweet release she needed was so close just a little more…

Then Sesshomaru sat up. Kagome's eyes snapped open.

"Why?" was all she could say.

As Kagome was starting to gather the pieces of her bathing suit to cover her self, Sesshomaru stopped her with a searing kiss.

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong. If I didn't stop we would have had a little mess."

Kagome blushed realizing what he meant. He started to gently rub her arms and chest spending a good amount of time with her breasts, bending his head to her he placed a kiss on her nipple, slowly nipping then sucking it into his mouth. Kagome grabbed his hair and tried to keep his mouth in place. Sesshomaru's other hand started to slide down her body starting in her hair then moving lower. Stopping at her breast and giving it a squeeze and tweaking her nipple then moving lower. As he got to her navel she tried to pull away.

"Ticklish are we?"

"Yyeeessss." She moans as he starts to suck on her other breast.

Sesshomaru continued on he's quest to find her jewel.

As his hand gets lower Kagome starts to breath faster in anticipation of what she know is coming next.

He's fingers gently brush against her pubic mound. Kagome instinctively moves her hips against he's touch and he smiles.

_I love the way she reacts to my simple touches. This will be very enjoyable. I must get her ready she is still a virgin, I do not wish to hurt her. _

He slowly moves his finger against her opening not entering her but testing her to see if she is ready for him too.

She is ready. Sesshomaru, being careful with his claws, pushes one finger in. kagome throws her head back in a silent scream but at the growl from Sesshomaru she begins to moan loudly as he starts to thrust his finger in and out, in and out, over and over with each thrust he picks up a little speed. He adds a second finger. As he pushes in he scissors he's fingers opening her more. He adds a third finger. With each new felling moans, she starts to thrust her hips in time with he's fingers.

_She is close. Let's finish this so I can move on to better things._

Sesshomaru rubs he's thumb against her clit and kagome cried out in surprise as her body is racked but wave after wave of pleaser. Sesshomaru quickly replaced his fingers with his mouth and tongue eagerly drinking all her juices. It took Kagome a few minuets to come down from her orgasmic high. When she did she looked straight into Sesshomaru's eyes and said

"Oh my god, that was amazing."

"Oh no my dear _that_ was just the beginning."

She just stared at him as he grabbed his manliness and started to position him self at her opening. Her hand stopped him. With a slightly puzzled look he asked

"Why?"

"Let me."

Understanding he allowed her to grab his manliness and position him herself. He gently pushed his tip in and kagome grabbed his shoulders squeezing so hard her nails started to dig in. Sesshomaru was panting very hard now it was taking a lot to not just slam into her and fuck her till she couldn't move. This is her first time he will take thing slow. He started to move in a little more. Then stopped to let her adjust.

"Faster… Sesshomaru please… just slam into me."

This greatly surprised him but he did not hesitate in complying with her wishes. Grabbing her by the waist he lifted her hip giving him a better angel and slammed into her fast and hard. Kagome screamed in pain and pleasure. He stayed very still and asked while panting

"Are pant pant you pant ready? pant"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!!" she all but yelled

Sesshomaru pulled almost all the way out leaving only his tip in then slammed back. Kagome was throwing her head back and forth moaning his name.

"Oooohhh Ssseessssshhhooommmaaarrruuuuu"

after about five minuets of this he moved his hips to the side just a little this new angel allowed him to go even deeper then before.

"Faster please, Lord Sesshomaru go faster!!"

and he did. Each thrust became shorter only pulling out about half ways then going back kagome tried to keep up with this new pace, but with his demonic speed she could not.

_I'm getting close I need to make her come with me it's much more pleasurable that way_

He reached his hand between there bodied and rubbed her clit a few times she screamed his name to the night as she came

"SSSEEESSSSSSSHHHHOOOMMMAAARRRUUUU!!!!"

With the feel of her inner walls convulsing around his manliness he came too letting out a loud roar to the sky

"RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!!"

As they both come down from there highs Sesshomaru slowly pulls out and kagome moans at the feel. He lies down next to her and she rolled to curl at his side. They both stay in silence for a moment. Kagome was the first to break it.

"I must get back to my group soon I still have a mission to complete."

"This Sesshomaru knows."

"In the morning I will go back"

"I will take you."

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

"I will take you."

"…"

"This Sesshomaru will make sure my idiotic half-brother does not know I'm there."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome tries to get closer to him. Now that they are still and the adrenalin has run out the cold night air is getting to her. Felling her shiver next to him he wraps her in his warm embrace. She sleeps and Sesshomaru keeps watch over the night.

_She will leave in to morning I must find a way to keep her._

When morning came kagome woke and found Sesshomaru watching her, she smiled and said

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru"

"Good morning Kagome"

She smiled brighter.

"I must get ready to go they will be worried if I don't get back soon."

So with that said they both got ready to leave kagome gave his wounds a quick look and they were completely healed.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to thank you. If you had not found my I would not have lived."

"You are welcome. And I wish to thank you for last night it was wonderful."

"Yes it was very enjoyable"

She blushed but didn't look away.

"It's time to go Lord Sesshomaru we need to go to the cave to get Kilala and my things first."

"Very well."

They got to the cave with no problem; Kagome gathered her things and picked up Kilala on her way to Sesshomaru. When she got to him he summoned his cloud beneath his feet and told Kagome to join him. She did and they took to the sky. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist to keep from falling and he put his arms around he shoulders. The flight was short but enjoyable. When they landed Kagome didn't let go for a moment she just hugged him then he gave him a quick but fully. When they parted she said

"Thank you for the ride and for showing me the kind person you are. I wouldn't change anything we did last night for anything. It was something special. I'm just sad that when I go back with you brother, will I be you enemy again? Or will we be… friends?"

"I too would not change anything. I want to see you again… this Sesshomaru does not have many friends, I would like it very much if we could be friends."

"Then it's settled we are friends."

She smiled at him and he smiled at her. They stood there for a moment.

"I have to go now. Will we see each other again?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'll see you then bye."

She waved as she walked away.

"Good bye Kagome I'll be seeing you soon." And with a smile on his face he took to the skies heading back to the western lands. 

Kagome reached the group with no problems and grated them very happily

"Good morning everyone!!! How is everyone?

"Kagome your back? Shippo said as he jumped into her arms

Kilala ran to Sango and she asked

"Did everything go well?"

"You could say that."

At Sango's look she said

"I'll tell you everything later."

"It's about time you got back we need to find more shards…"

"Sit boy"

With that the group continued on their journey.

"Hey wait for me!!"

Inuyasha yelled as he dragged himself from the hole he made.

The End

AN: I hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!!

20


	2. Chapter 2

By the Hot Spring

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Kagome moaned as she withered under Sesshomaru.

She arched her back as she felt him slam his manhood in to her with a new wave of vigor. Each thrust sending a shock wave of pleasure through her entire body. She squeezed her eyes shut and chewed her bottom lip trying to concentrate on anything but unable to do so. All she could think of was the incredibly sexy demon lord that was the cause of the pleasure she was now feeling.

"Yes… faster… harder… yes!!" her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, it was beating so fast.

In one quick motion kagome found her self in a new position, 'doggy style' she giggled as she thought about it, he was a dog demon after all; it only reasoned that he would want to do it like this. It didn't really matter to her what position they were in, all that mattered was him and the fact that he seemed to be filling her more completely than before and the new fillings she was having sent her over the edge and she screamed his name.

"SSSEEESSSSSSSHHHHOOOOMMMMAAAARRRRUUUUU"

He hadn't finished yet so he kept slamming into her trying to find his release. Kagome had just come down from her high and already felt it building again.

"Oh god Sesshomaru… right there… that feels soooo good… harder… yeah keep going you know how I like it" he was moving so fast now it was almost a blur of motion his cock was ramming into her so hard he thought he might be hurting her but all she did was moan louder and started to thrust back as he thrust forward. He was so close. The sound of skin slapping skin and moans and groans filled the room. Sesshomaru pushed kagome's head down further causing her ass to rise in the air a little more and that was it his body stiffened an with one last thrust he empted his seed in her roaring her name to the sky.

"KKKAAAGGGGOOOOMMMMEEEE"

Kagome had already had two more orgasms and was just tiring to stay awake. Sesshomaru turned over to lay on his back with kagome on top of him, her back to his chest, still buried deep inside of her. Kagome had other plans in mind and slowly pulled him out. She moaned slightly at the felling and turned to face him, chest to chest.

"Sesshomaru that was amazing. I… I… I just wanted to say… I…"

"KAGOME!!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

"What?"

"Damn wench you better wake up right now or I'll get you up!!"

Kagome was still a bit groggy and didn't know what was going on.

"Where am I?"

"What are you talking about wench? Were in the forest looking for jewel shards well, we would be if you would get the fuck up!!!"

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome asked while trying to sit up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

_Oh man, that must have been a dream. Why did he have to wake me up I was so enjoying my self. And what was I about to say. Could I really say that to _him?_ I do miss him and I do like him a lot now that I know he isn't so cold hearted. I wish I could see him again._

"Kagome get up it's time to go. Kagome…KAGOME!!!"

"What?"

"GET UP!!!"

"Oh right, okay"

Inuyasha gave her a funny look and blinked a few times in confusion.

_That's all no yelling back no 'sit' something's wrong with her she might be sick or something._

"Kagome are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been acting weird the last couple of days I thought maybe you were getting sick or something."

Thinking back on the last few days, Kagome realized he was right she has been more to her self, not talking much and usually only when someone asked a question. Even then it was short answers, and now she was having that dream she has had them before each time they get a little longer and more detailed today was the latest, kagome felt like she was really there.

"No Inuyasha I'm fine." She said distractedly

"Well then hurry up I would like to start the search some time before noon."

"Yea okay I'm ready let's go."

With that they packed up camp and headed out. Inuyasha was running ahead of the group to scout the area. Miroku was walking a little ahead of her and Sango and Shippo was walking with Kilala between them. The day was nice, warm sun and cool breezes. They walked in silence until Sango asked

"Kagome are you felling well?"

"Hahaha"

Sango gave her a funny look that only made Kagome laugh harder.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh sorry, but Inuyasha had just asked me the same question this morning. Then that face you made. Hahaha. It was funny. But I'm fine just a little distracted."

"Yes I've noticed. Ever since you came back from _helping_ Sesshomaru…"

Kagome had stopped in her tracks when she said that. She hadn't told her what happened, but the way she said that mad her think she knew more than she was saying.

"You and I need to have a little talk"

Kagome could only nod her head. She knew she would have to tell Sango sooner or later, they told each other everything, she was just hoping it would be later but by the look Sango gave her she knew it was going to be now.

"When we stop for the night, were going to a hot spring and you are going to tell me everything, okay." She said in a voice a big sister would use with her little sister.

"Yeah" was all she could say.

They walked the rest of the day and didn't find one shard. Inuyasha was starting to get really pissed, yelling at anyone for the littlest things, but most of all he yelled at Kagome and it was getting on her last nerve.

"Damn it Kagome hurry up and find a shard!!!"

"I'm sorry _Inuyasha _but I don't sense one maybe we should go that way." She said pointing to the west.

"Why didn't you say that a long time ago?"

"I would have but you kept running off"

"Well if you weren't so damn slow."

"I'm _sorry_ we aren't as fast as you but incase you haven't noticed we are humans and we need to rest you've had us walking all day we even had to eat on the go. What more do you want us to do?"

"Keh" was all he said

"If you expect to go shard hunting tomorrow we need to stop now I need to bath and sleep if I'm going to be able to move tomorrow. So if you would be so kind, go find a hot spring. Thank you."

With that said she spun away from him and continued to walk. Inuyasha just stood there and thanked god she didn't 'sit' him, and then jumped into the trees to look for that hot spring. Shippo turned to Miroku and said

"Kagome is scary when she's mad."

"That she is Shippo that she is."

Sango just smiled and fallowed kagome who was soon joined by the rest of the group. In just a few short minuets Inuyasha came back and took them to the spring.

As the group set up camp no one said anything. The night was peaceful and they didn't want to disturb it. Kagome look at the sky, as she waited for the stew to boil, it was so clear, there were so many stars. That was one of her favorite things about the feudal era, the stars; she could stare at them all night and never get bored.

_It's a crescent moon tonight. I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing. Oh how I wish I could see him again. _

"Kagome the stew is boiling." Sango said as she gently shook her shoulders.

"Oh sorry, I got distracted; the sky here is just so beautiful. I love the stars, in my time you can't see this many." She said as she stirred the stew.

"Foods ready come and get it." Kagome said happily.

After they finished eating Kagome and Sango were getting ready to go to the hot spring. Just as they were heading away Sango got a look from the monk she didn't like so she called to Kilala.

"Kilala if the monk or Inuyasha come towards the hot spring you have my permission to bit them."

Sango smiled as she seen Miroku gulp. Now they were safe from prying eyes.

"Kagome can I please come with you and Sango?" Shippo said in a low voice

"Not today Shippo, it is really late and you need to get some rest. Tomorrow I will take you to bathe, just you and me, okay?"

"You promise just you and me?"

"Yes I promise"

"Okay" he said brightly jumping into her arms to give her a hug.

"Good night… Mama" he whispered the last part so only Kagome would hear.

"Good night… son" she smiled as he nuzzled his nose into her hair and then did the same to him earning a giggle. She and Shippo have become very close and for the past few months they have started to call each other by those titles. _Soon _she thought _soon I will tell everyone I am going to adopt Shippo then we can stop hiding this but I don't want the wrong people to find out and use him against me. I'll never let anyone hurt him again._

"Okay off to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Shippo jumped down and did as he was told.

As they headed to the hot spring Kagome said

"Will Kilala really bight them?"

"Only if they try to spy on us."

When they got there they quickly disrobed and got in.

"Okay spill it. What happened between you and Sesshomaru?" Sango suddenly asked.

Kagome was nervure she didn't know how to tell her what happened. In truth she was quit embarrassed. Taking a deep breath she started her tail.

"I found him in a cave. When I got there I noticed another demon and it didn't feel like a good one, so I ran in to see what it was. I got there just in time that demon was going to kill Sesshomaru I shot the demon with my arrow just as it was going to strike. Sesshomaru was unconscious at the time so I began to prepare to clean his wounds. When I had everything ready I turned to him and got scared half to death. He was awake and staring at me, I don't know how long he was awake but he was just staring at me."

Kagome stopped talking, thinking she wasn't going to continue Sango prompted he by saying

"What happened next?"

"Well I asked him if I could clean and bandage his wounds."

"And he just said okay?" Sango said

"First he called me his brothers wench." She said humorlessly "Then he asked why I do not fear him and I told him the truth, I have for the most part of my life hidden and feared. I do not want to live like that, so I told him if fate wanted me to die at that moment I would rather face it than fear it. Fearing it would not change what's fated to happen. After I said that he allowed me to treat his wounds he fell asleep after I finished he was out for about a day and a half."

"What did you do while he was asleep?"

"I prepared things for when he woke up. Got fresh water some food and changed his bandages." She said and chuckled softly.

"What's funny?"

"Oh when he woke up he started asking questions but he would not use my name. He said he would not be ordered around by a human woman and I told him this human woman would not be answering him. I started to get mad how hard was it for him to say my name Ka-go-me it's not that hard. When he still refused to say my name I snapped and was about to leave when he said it the great Sesshomaru said my name I was so happy. The I cooked the food and…"

Kagome blushed a little and didn't continue

"And?" Sango asked

"And I had to feed him his wounds were still to bad for him to move I didn't want him to tear them open again so I fed him."

She blushed even brighter. Sango just looked at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god you… are… so…"

"What?"

"…lucky!"

Kagome sweat dropped.

"I mean come on you would have to be blind not to think he is hot, and you got to hand feed him. You are sooo lucky!!"

"You have no idea." Kagome mumbled

"What?"

"Oh nothing, well after that he was tired again and hat to rest. With nothing to do till he woke up I started to read a book. I was so in to the book I didn't notice he ha woken up until he spoke, and boy let me tell you he scared the crap out of me. Oh my go you'll never believe what I'm about to tell you."

"What? What is it? Come on tell me."

"You can't tell anyone about this, any of this. What is said at the hot spring stays at the hot spring okay?"

"Yeah yeah tell me."

"Sesshomaru made a joke not only that he smiled."

"No way"

"Yes way"

"What happened next?"

Kagome blushed more if it was possible. _How am I supposed to tell her I had sex with Sesshomaru? _

"It had been about three days and with all the blood and sweat he was starting to stink really bad so I suggested a bath. His wounds were almost healed he was just a little weak. I had to help him bath. When we got to the spring I was really nervure I didn't know what to do but I had to help him and I had my baiting suit on so it wasn't like he could see anything, so I took of my uniform and walked to him asking if he would need help. He said yes so I started to undress him and oh my god i nearly had a heart attack when I took off his pants…"

Sango interrupted wit a startled gasp "You did what!?"

"That isn't the half of it he doesn't wear a loin cloth."

Sango nearly fainted when she heard that. She leaned close and whispered like someone might be listing.

"What was it like? I have seen a few but I have always wondered what his looked like."

"Sango!!!"

"What, come on please tell Me." she said giving kagome her best puppy dog eyes.

Kagome sighed and said. "Fine, it was big not too thick but long. How do men walk with that between there legs?"

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Kagome was the first to recover and Sango soon joined so kagome could finish her story.

In a subdued tone Kagome continued "After I finished washing him we got out of the water I was going to get a towel to dry off with when he grabbed me and held me very close I thought he was going to kill me but boy was I wrong never in the seven hells would I have ever dreamed he would kiss me…"

"Oh my god." Was all Sango said and kagome continued.

"…it was just a gentle press of the lips but when I didn't push him away he deepened it. I don't really know why I didn't push him away but the look in his eyes I could tell he doesn't get much affection in his life, I just couldn't push him away. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew he was entering me…"

Kagome stopped to see what Sango's reaction was.

"Kagome are you telling me you had sex with I-hate-all-humans-Sesshomaru?"

Kagome ducked under the water and nodded her head. There was a long pause then Sango said

"Soooooo how was he?" and began to laugh hysterically

"Sango!?"

"Girl you have got to be the luckiest person in the world."

"It was great but now I cant stop thinking about him I want to see him again but will he want to see me? and what about Inuyasha I do love him but more as a brother than a lover."

Sango gave her a sympathetic look "How long have you know that?"

"About a month now." She replied in a small voice.

"Wow and do you think maybe you love Sesshomaru."

"No, not now I don't know him except for what he showed me that night. What I seen, maybe I could love that but I need to know him on more than just an intimate level, no matter how enjoyable that part is." She said with a giggle and a wink.

Sango sweat dropped then joined in the laughter. After a few minuets they get out and head back to the group. When they got there Miroku was asleep next to a tree with Kilala sitting next to him, in her larger form, Miroku's hand has a white bandage on it.

"I told him not to fallow." Sango said shaking her head; she began to settle down next to the fire that still burned but very low.

Inuyasha was sleeping in a tree but she knew he was awake because his ears kept swiveling in her direction. Finally she could rest she rolled out her sleeping bag next to Shippo and curled an arm around him protectively drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning after the group ate breakfast and packed up camp Kagome sensed a jewel shard coming from the west.

"I sense a jewel shard." She said so every one could here.

"Where!" Inuyasha demanded

"It's coming from the west"

"Okay come on lets go and hurry, Kagome get on." She did as told and climbed on Kilala transformed and Sango, Miroku and Shippo got on. When they were all situated the group headed to the west. They arrived in just a short time Kagome was able to narrow down the search area.

"Its close just keep going in that direction and we should walk right in to it" She said pointing.

Kagome was looking to the right when Inuyasha stopped causing her to run into his back

"Why did you stop Inuyasha?"

"Get behind me Kagome"

"Why what's going on?"

"Sesshomaru's coming" was all he said

Kagome's heart did a flip she was going to see him again but she needed to keep Inuyasha from attacking.

"Inuyasha I know this is going to sound very strange but… please… please don't attack Sesshomaru when he gets here please I beg you don't attack."

"Keh" was all he said and he didn't lower his sward

"Inuyasha"

"I won't attack but I'm not putting my sward down"

"Thank you Inuyasha"

As if on cue Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing and shocked every one when he walked up to Kagome and kissed her passionately. What shocked every one even more was the fact that Kagome didn't push him away but seemed to be enjoying it quit a bit.

The whole group just stared with slack jawed amazement. Inuyasha was the first to recover.

"Sesshomaru get the fuck away from Kagome!!"

END CHAPTHER

AN: I have decided to make this in to a story. Hope you like it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**By The Hot Spring**

Chapter 3

"Sesshomaru get the fuck off of her!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed

Kagome quickly spun around and tried to calm him down. She didn't want him to find out like this, but, what's done is done, she'll just have to make the best of it.

"Inuyasha please just listen… let me explain" she said franticly but he wasn't listing

"Quick Kagome get away from him" he said unsheathing his sword but she didn't move

"Inuyasha please…" she said but was cut of by Inuyasha's yelling.

"Bitch I said move"

"No Inuyasha not till you put the sward away and listen to me."

"MOVE!!!"

"NO!!!"

"NOW!!!"

"SIT BOY!!!"

Inuyasha hit the ground wit a loud THUD!

"We are going to sit down and have a civilized conversation or I will sit you till your back breaks do you understand me?" she said with so much force the whole group took a step back.

"Keh" was all Inuyasha managed to say

"Good, when you can move come and join us." Everyone stared at her when she started to walk back to camp with Sesshomaru at her side one passive arm around her shoulder. When they got to the camp sight they sat down and waited for the rest to join them. Inuyasha took his time to get out of the hole he was in. When he finally got out he slowly walked over to the group. Everyone watched him as he came in to sight, thinking he was going to start something again but he just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome took a deep breath and said

"Please have a seat so we can..." but Inuyasha cut her off

"I'll stand" and that's what he did.

"Fine… whatever…" she huffed.

"Explain" Inuyasha demanded

"I never meant for you to find out like this, I was hoping to talk to you in private but now that everyone has seen us… I'll just have to tell you all." She mumbled

"Okay it all started when you hit Sesshomaru with the wind scar, I know it was only a few days ago, but, things happened." she had her head turned to the side and slight blush on her cheeks. Inuyasha noticed the blush and asked hotly

"What do you mean _things _happened!?"

"I'll get to that, let me start from the beginning…" she took a deep breath and continued.

"…I was just so mad that day after what you did and what you called me" she said quietly with much hurt in her voice.

"Do you really think of me as just a shard detector? I thought we were friends how could you say something like that to me and then when I was going to stop the fight before it got out of hand you blow up and automatically assume I was going to go home so that was what I was going to do." Inuyasha ears lay back on his head and he doesn't say anything so Kagome continues with a sad shake of her head

"As I was walking to the well I sensed something and right away I knew it was him he wasn't dead so I went to him and I was determined to help." She looked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a quick smile and to her grate surprise he smiled back, if you can call a slight lift of the corner of he mouth a smile. It was there and gone in a blink of an eye but she seen it and it gave her the courage to continue.

"I found him in a cave about a half hour away from the well, I made it there just in time because there was another demon there and was just about to make the killing blow to Sesshomaru but I hit it with my sacred arrow and save him. He was unconscious, or so I thought, he was in real bad shape so I quickly set to work preparing to clean and dress his wounds I nearly died when I turned around to him and found him staring at me. I told him why I was there and he allowed me to help him even though I'm, and I quote 'his brother's wench.'" She giggled and patted Sesshomaru on his knee

"Why does every demon assume that I'm his wench" she looked to Sesshomaru and asked "Cant you use you nose and smell that it's not like that? Or was your nose broken at the time?" she taped the tip of his nose with her finger and giggled as he raised a eyebrow at her behavior. When kagome heard Inuyasha start to growl she remembered what they were talking about and continued with her story.

"When I was done cleaning and bandaging him he fell asleep when he awoke again he nearly scared me to death, I was reading a book and didn't notice him till he spoke well anyways over the next few days we became friends" she looked over to Sesshomaru and smiled everyone in the group could see how happy she was when she looked into his eyes except for Inuyasha

"Well wench you still haven't told me what _things_ you were talking about so you better fucking start talking and stop with all the _looking into each others eyes crap_ it's making me sick. Get on with the FUCKING STORY!!" he roared this caused Sesshomaru to get angered. No one spoke to his Kagome like that. In a blink on an eye Sesshomaru had Inuyasha by the throat pined to a tree there faces inches from one another. Kagome stood up at the sudden movement and ran to the brothers.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she said in a calm voice

"I am going to teach this half breed a lesson in manners. He will not speak to you in such or I will remove his head form his body." He said in a deathly calm voice that sent shivers down every ones spine, his eyes never leaving Inuyasha's. He was about to start choking Inuyasha when he felt kagome's hand on his arm he looked to her and she said

"Please Sesshomaru let him down I want to finish this so we can get on with our lives please let him down." She begged with her eyes and he slowly nodded. Sesshomaru looked back to Inuyasha

"You will reframe from speaking in that foul manner around Kagome and myself or no amount of begging will save you next time." He gave one final squeeze to emphasize his words before letting Inuyasha fall to the ground. Inuyasha started coughing and rubbed his neck, small beads of blood were wiped off from were Sesshomaru's claws pierced his neck. When he was standing he spoke to Kagome with forced politeness

"Kagome will you finish your story…" he looked to Sesshomaru who was watching him closely "…PLEASE." He ground out between his teeth. Kagome shook her head sadly and sat down close to Sango. Sesshomaru soon sat next to her and placed a protective arm around her, she leaned in to his embrace and Shippo jumped in to her arms. Kagome snuggled him close and Shippo soon fell asleep. Inuyasha watched this and felt a stab of pain in his heart. He knew what she was going to tell him but he would not believe it till she said it out loud. He could see in her eyes that she truly cared for him and the same for Sesshomaru _why do I have to be such an ass all the time. That could have been me holding her but my chance has passed and if Sesshomaru is the one to make her happy now then I will stand by her but I don't have to like it and I don't have to like him. _He thought to himself. He walked to the other side of the camp fire and sat down waiting for her to continue. Kagome took a deep breath and continued

"When he was strong enough I took in to a hot spring to clean him up because let me tell you he was starting to smell bad." She giggled along with Sango and Miroku but the quickly stopped when they seen the look on Sesshomaru's face."

"O Sessh lighten up a little will you" he gave a very Inuyasha like 'Keh' and looked away everyone giggled again but this time didn't get a look from Sesshomaru.

"Well anyways he was still very weak when we got to the hot spring so I had to help him. After that we were drying off and the next thing I know we were kissing and that lead to touching and well you know other _things_." She was now sporting a very deep blush along with Sango and Miroku had a grin on his face.

"What _things_?" Inuyasha demanded

"Don't make me say it" Kagome pleaded

"What _things_?"

"Please Inuyasha"

"Damn it Kagome tell me" he yelled

"No!" she yelled back

"NOW!!!" Inuyasha was standing now

"Inu…" but he cut her off

"Tell me Kagome I promise I wont be mad, I have to hear you say it… please just tell me… please." He whispered this caught Kagome off guard and she could feel the tears welling up she had hurt him the least she could do was tell him what happened. Just as quietly she responded

"We made love Inuyasha… I'm sorry" She said and a single tear slid down her face.

"Do you love him?" Inuyasha asked looking her straight in the eyes. She looked to Sesshomaru and smiled then looked back to Inuyasha and said

"Yes…I do love him with all my heart." Sesshomaru hugged her tighter to him and let out a content growl witch made Kagome giggle. Inuyasha smiled and said

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm happy for you. And Sesshomaru if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and make you pay for every tear she sheds do you understand me?" he said with a death glare. Sesshomaru nodded his head and said

"This Sesshomaru swears." Inuyasha nodded back and sat down. Sango looked to Kagome and smiled

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy for you but I must admit it is a little strange after all he has tried to kill you on many accounts has he not?"

"I must agree with lady Sango" Miroku said and inched closer to Sango Kagome knew what was to come next so she waited before she answered

"PERVERT!!!" Sango yelled

SMACK!!!! THUD!!

Miroku was now lying on the floor with a nice read hand print on his cheek. Kagome laughed and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question

"Oh this is nothing new they do this about ten times a day if not more they love each other but they don't know how to show it so Miroku gropes and Sango hits." Kagome explained she stood and asked Sango if she wanted to take a bath in the hot spring near by but she said no because she had just taken one so Kagome handed Shippo to her and gathered her things for a bath. Just as she was about to head off Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and said

"I shall accompany you." Kagome blushed but didn't stop him from fallowing her she blushed even harder when she heard Inuyasha say

"Don't stay there all night we do need to look for more shard tomorrow and you are going to need your rest." Along with Sango and Miroku's laughter, she was reader than a tomato. They walked in silence till they got to the spring.

"Is it true what you said?" Sesshomaru asked

"What?" kagome didn't know what he was talking about.

"Do you love this Sesshomaru?" Smiling she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gently tugged till he lowered his head enough for her to kiss him on the lips. It was a gentle loving almost shy kiss when she pulled away just enough to look him in the eye she said

"Yes Sesshomaru I do. I Love you I don't know when it happened but I don't care I love you and I don't ever want to let you go." She said passionately and then kissed him just as passionately. The hunger in her kiss driving him mad he let her push him till his legs hit a rock causing him to sit Kagome immediately climbed onto his lap straddling his arms went to her hips to keep her from falling off, all the while there lips never breaking apart. After a few more moment's kagome had to break the kiss or pass out from lack of air.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me how you feel about me I know when you are ready you will let me know but I had to let you know my feelings. Even if you don't feel the same way as I do we can have this for now." She ground her hips to his to emphasize her point. This caused Sesshomaru to harden completely and kagome to grin when she felt him bulging in his pants. Seeing her grin Sesshomaru thrust his hips against her warm center and grinned at her moan, quickly capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Kagome was so caught up in the kiss she didn't notice he was lifting up her skirt till she felt him grab her rear end she gasped in to the kiss but moaned when he started massaging it. She broke the kiss to whisper in his ear.

"Sesshomaru… I want you…I need you…now." She was grinding her center against him to the point of madness if she didn't soon he was going to spill his seed so he grabbed her hips stopping her movements and growled low in his throat.

"Kagome you have no idea what you do to me. With one smell of your sweet sent I quiver with one touch I melt with one hug I get hard with one kiss all I want to do is fuck till you cant move" he said with a grin and then using his demonic speed had her bent over the rock he was sitting on. He pushed her skirt up over her ass and nearly ripped her panties off. Sesshomaru ran his clawed fingers over her center, gently scratching his nail over her clit. Kagome screamed at the feeling and pushed her hips into his hand. Sesshomaru smiled and did it again.

"Yes Sesshomaru more…please" Kagome begged.

"All in due time my dear Kagome." He said and pushed one finger into her warm wet opening. He started to thrust his finger in and out if her at a steady pace but it was not enough for kagome she could feel her orgasm building but it would not find completion if he didn't speed things up, so she started to push her hips to keep up with Sesshomaru thrusting. He let her do this but when she tried to speed thing up he pulled his fingers out.

"No!" Kagome yelled "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"You are not the one in control tonight and I will set the pace" he whispered in her ear causing her to moan and buck her hips at his waiting fingers. "Do you understand?" he asked in a husky whisper gently nibbling on her ear. She moaned louder and said.

"Yes Sesshomaru. Pleases continue I need you…now… please." She begged not at all ashamed to be begging, it seemed to be making her more excited and the evidence of this was running down the inside of her thigh. Seeing this Sesshomaru wiped it up with his finger and as Kagome was watching he stuck he singer in his mouth and sucked it clean. Kagome felt her knees get weak at such an erotic sight and thanking all the gods in heaven that she had the rock to hold onto. Her breathing was labored and if he didn't start to do something soon she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. Seeing kagome squirming with her ass bared to the world was too much for him to handle in a flash he had his rock hard member out and positioned at her opening. He wanted to play with her a little more so he took his manhood in his hand and rubbed the tip from the base of her opening all the way to her clit paying special attention to that spot. She was crying out for release and just as she was about to get it he stopped.

"Damn it Sesshomaru stop playing with Me." she said on the verge of tears. Seeing this Sesshomaru knew he went too far in his games. Bending over her he kissed each eye before the tears fell then captured her lips in a searing kiss then with out warning he thrust in to her. She moaned loudly but Sesshomaru swallowed it in he kiss. As he started to thrust kagome met him by thrusting back making him go deeper. Sesshomaru broke the kiss to reposition him self and drive deeper in to her tight caverns. He started to go faster almost to the point of painful but all kagome did was pant and moan louder.

"Yes oh gods yes... please Sesshomaru harder… faster… I'm so close" and with a few more thrust she went over the edge and screamed his name to the sky. Sesshomaru was just about to finish when her walls clamped down on his member and that sent hem off. He shot his seed into her waiting womb and roared to the sky his satisfaction. Kagome was no longer able to hold her self up and collapsed to the rock Sesshomaru coming down gently on top of her.

"Oh my god Sesshomaru that was amazing."

"Hmm" he said and started to nuzzle his nose to her neck.

"Once I can move we need to go bath and get back to the group I am going to need a lot of rest after what we just did. I'll be lucky if I can get up in the morning." She said quietly with out a word he stood and disrobed and did the same for kagome then picked her up bridal style and walked in to the hot spring quickly he washed her and allowed her to sit in the warn water while he bathed him self. Kagome loved watching him the way the water ran down his chest and the way his wet hair stuck to him all his movements were so sensual and he didn't even have to try. She was so caught up in watching him she didn't notice that he was finished and was now watching her till he said something.

"Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah" she said without realizing she was talking out loud but when she did she blushed a very dark shade of red.

"Blush any harder and people will think you are a tomato." he said with a chuckle Kagome glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well who wouldn't like this" .she said gesturing to all his wet rippling muscles. He started to walk closer to her with lust in his eyes.

"Wow there big boy no more tonight I have to get to bed if I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow." She giggled as he came closer and just as he was about to pounce on her she dove under the water and swam away. Growling slightly he stood there and waited for her to come up when she did he would be on her before she could get away.

"You need to breath some time." He whispered to him self. He was about to dive in after her when she burst out of the water right in front him and tackled him causing then both to fall back in the water. Kagome was laughing so had and Sesshomaru was trying hard not to. When kagome got herself under control they both walked out of the water and dried off and dressed it took then longer than normal because there was a lot of stopping to kiss and touch twice kagome has to threaten Sesshomaru with no more sex if they didn't finish dressing and get back to camp. There were just entering the camp sight Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already asleep but Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching them as they walked in hand in hand with smiles on there faces, yes even Sesshomaru was smiling, but he didn't know Inuyasha was watching when he seen him the smile dropped off his face and kagome turned to see what the problem was.

"Oh hi Inuyasha I thought you would be asleep by now." She said happily

"No I wanted to wait for you like I always do. I have to make sure you are safe before I can rest." He said quietly

"Oh Inu that is so sweet thank you for caring. Well I'm back and safe so you can rest now." She said

"Is he staying the night?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes" Sesshomaru replied kagome looked at him and smiles

"Okay Inuyasha were off to bed good night"

"Good night Kagome…Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said

"Good night… Brother" Sesshomaru said so quietly Kagome almost didn't hear it. They both looked at him when he said that but Sesshomaru just kept walking to a tree to sleep by. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled and he smiled back at her. As she was walking to Sesshomaru she heard Inuyasha say

"Good night Brother."

sorry it took so long hope you like it Review please


End file.
